


Oh wait

by Ataraxia_dont_come, WTF_Capcom_2020



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Routine, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Неро и его гетеросексуальные представления о мире.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 26





	Oh wait

Они останавливаются на окраине разрушенного города, и это первый привал, во время которого им не нужно никуда спешить.  
Неро возвращается в фургон за сигаретами Нико, потому что не в силах терпеть её нытье.  
И, возможно, он достаточно сильно шумел, чтобы не заметить работающий душ. Только красный плащ, висящий на спинке сиденья Нико, заставляет его притормозить.  
Он застывает посреди фургона с бешено стучащим сердцем.  
Плащ Данте.  
Шум воды.  
«Вернулся!»  
Неро фыркает, улыбаясь, и взъерошивает волосы. Облегчение, которое он испытывает, ни с чем не сравнимо. Прошла всего неделя, но неделя в Аду наверняка ни на что не похожа.  
Среди шума воды слышен тихий шепот. И, о нет, кажется, он слышит чей-то стон.  
Конечно, этого можно было ожидать.  
Неро хочет сказать «только не развалите фургон» или «я всё расскажу Нико», но сдерживается.  
Хватает со стола сигареты и уходит, стараясь не слишком громко закрыть скрипящую дверь. Серьёзно, нужно с ней что-нибудь сделать.  
Нико, рисующая в блокноте и захваченная вдохновением, не замечает ничего вокруг. Даже его пылающих скул.  
Наверное, второй демон — он не знает, как ещё о нём думать, — тоже где-то рядом. Возможно, просто ждёт, чтобы не оставаться с Неро наедине.  
Он прикуривает Нико сигарету и садится рядом, глядя на костёр. Триш должна вскоре вернуться с едой. Она точно будет рада узнать, что Данте здесь.  
Возможно, она уже знает. Ведь Леди…  
Об этом можно было догадаться. Не то чтобы он представлял их вместе, но это вполне логично. У этих двоих, насколько он понимает, долгая история.  
Определенно, он хочет увидеть лицо Нико, когда они выйдут из её фургона.  
Он подкидывает дрова в огонь и оглядывается на смех. Триш несёт бумажный пакет, а Леди держит её под руку, что-то рассказывая.  
Но ведь Леди должна сейчас быть в фургоне, ведь он же слышал.  
Погодите-ка…  
Он должен это переварить.  
Но, в конце концов, они ведь вернулись из Ада. Это самое главное. А с остальным он как-нибудь разберётся.


End file.
